Entrenar puede ser un juego de niños
by aisaka.rtaiga
Summary: Las tareas que uno debe realizar pueden ser divertidas si las miras de otra manera.


Bueno, tengo una explicación para esto... pero mejor lo digo al final X3 Que lo disfruten

* * *

-Papá, ¿por qué tengo que entrenar con Leo?- reclamaba el pequeño Miguel Ángel de apenas cinco años de edad. Su padre lo veía a los ojos.

-Ya te lo he dicho: A partir de ahora deberás entrenar junto a tus hermanos, al igual que Donatello.- contestaba Splinter mientras ambos se dirigían al dojo.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que entrenar? Eso es aburrido- Mikey hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Miguel Ángel- contestó su Sensei- deberías saberlo ya. Como ya debes saber, en la superficie existen infinitos riesgos para ti y tus hermanos, por lo que no podemos salir del alcantarillado. Sin embargo eso no nos asegura de que estaremos a salvo el resto de nuestras vidas sólo por ocultarnos aquí. Si llegaran a encontrarnos los humanos, deben estar preparados para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo. Es por eso que decidí que a los cinco años comenzarían su entrenamiento. Donatello y tú comenzarán hoy con ello.

-Pero no me gusta. Además, Leonardo es muy serio cuando no estamos jugando o viendo alguna caricatura.- replicaba el niño.

-Hijo mío, debes entender- Splinter decía mientras abría la puerta del dojo. Dentro de él, los otros tres niños se encontraban jugando en el suelo.

-¡Gané!- exclamó el pequeño Rafael de 7 años.

-Sólo fue suerte- respondió Leonardo, contando con 8 años de edad.

-Técnicamente, el juego de"piedra, papel o tijeras" es un juego de estrategia, pues si colocas piedra y el otro también, debes pensar en qué pondrá el otro- explicaba Donatello. Aunque tan sólo tenía 5 años, al igual que Miguel Ángel, utilizaba un vocabulario bastante avanzado para su edad.

-Cállate cerebrito. El punto es que gané- Rafael mostró orgullo de su triunfo.

-Niños- al momento de escuchar la voz de su padre, los tres infantes formaron una fila en línea frente a el. -Hoy comienza el entrenamiento de Donatello y Miguel Ángel. Por desgracia, debo salir por víveres, o tendremos que comer gusanos y algas nuevamente- Donnie, Rafa y Leo hicieron un gesto de disgusto.-Así que, Rafael, Leonardo, están a cargo del entrenamiento. Este pequeño reloj que Donnie modificó- Splinter sacaba de su bolsillo un reloj sencillo- sonará cuando haya terminado el tiempo de práctica. ¿Entendido niños?- preguntó. El niño de azul y su hermano de rojo lo miraron fijamente y asintieron con la cabeza.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si, los mayores se dirigieron a sus hermanos pequeños.

-De acuerdo, eso significa que estamos a cargo, y que yo mando- dijo Rafael con un tono arrogante.

-Rafa- la voz infantil de Leo reprimía a su hermano-Donnie, Mikey. Hoy es su primer día de entrenamiento-dijo con tono amable-Don ya sabe más o menos de que se trata esto. Él quizo saber qué haría cuando tuviera cinco años- señaló al pequeño quelonio de bandana morada.

-Ajá- asentía el menor de los cuatro sin mucho interés.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es calentar- señaló el mayor a sus hermanos- Splinter dice que si no hacemos calentamiento antes de hacer ejercicio, podemos lastimarnos, o no poder mover algo, o también nos podría doler alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo.

-Creo que el término que buscabas como segunda opción es "provocar un calambre"-corregía Donnie-Pues cuano uno no hace un previo calentamiento físico, los músculos se tensan y evitan el movimiento, y al querer movernos, duele.

-Donnie, en español- Rafa no entendía mucho a su hermano, pues sus palabras eran muy avanzadas, hasta para Leonardo.

-Quiero decir que si no calentamos antes, podrías quedarte trabado. Por ejemplo, si te acalambraras su rodilla y está doblada, al quererla desdoblar, no podrías, y dolería. ¿Quedó más claro?-terminaba el genio.

-Tal vez un poco- respondió el otro.

-Ya me aburrí- se quejaba el menor-¿Podemos salir a jugar?

-Splinter dijo que debemos entrenar para podernos defender de los peligros de la superficie- Leonardo miró seriamente a Miguel, indicando que entrenar era importante.

-Recuerda lo que Splinter nos dijo: que si llegáramos a encontrarnos con un humano, podrían alejarnos del resto de la familia, y meternos en frascos gigantes como moscas- Rafael apoyaba al mayor, aunque era algo raro.

-Es por tu bien. Al rato podemos jugar- intentaba Don animarlo.

-Ya qué- Miguel Ángel no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero tuvo que conformarse

-De acuerdo. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es girar muñecas y tobillos. Splinter dice que esto ayuda a que no haya problemas con ellas.- Los tres más grandes hicieron caso a las indicaciones. Mikey hizo cada ejercicio de mala gana...

Durante una hora y media, que parecieron casi dos, dentro de esa habitación, los cuatro infantes entrenaron el arte del ninjutsu (aunque fue sólo lo más básico) para iniciar con los menores. Dos horas aburridas en las cuales no se permitía quejarse o habría castigo más tarde. Dos horas cansadas en las cuales se realizaba ejercicio hasta el cansancio. Dos horas hartantes en las que sólo se pudo escuchar "Hajime!", "Yame", "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..." y las más irritante de todas: "Splinter dice..." Eso era un martirio. ¿Cómo no se aburriría un niño de cinco años con algo así? Y lo peor de todo: tan cansado estaba el niño de naranja que ni ganas tenía de jugar.

_"Fue el día más aburrido que he tenido en mi corta vida"_ pensó el niño tumbado sobre el sofá. _"¿No habría forma de convencer a Splinter de comenzar con esto el próximo año?"_ la idea pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, pero sabía que la respuesta de su maestro siempre sería "No".

-Oye Leo- Donnie dio un toque a su hermano con su manita -¿No crees que hay muy poco ruido en la casa?- decía con cierto tono de preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres genio?- contestó Rafael de manera curiosa.

-Tal vez tengas razón Don, todo está muy silencioso- Leonardo detuvo su caminar y quedó pensante -Mikey- mucitó.

-Cierto, ¿dónde está ese enano?- preguntó Rafa.

-Seguramente jugado videojuegos- respondió Donnie algo preocupado por no saber el paradero de su hermanito. Su voz le temblaba un poco -Ya vez que desde que Splinter trajo esa máquina hace unos días, él no se ha despegado de la televisión- si algo preocupaba a un niño como Donatello, además de no tener material para sus inventos y experimentos, era no saber donde estaban sus seres queridos.

-No, sonaría la televisión- Leo, aún con esfuerzo por no ser tan fuerte, abrió la puerta del dojo para poder salir fácilmente, y se encontró con un Miguel Ángel muy cansado sobre el sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué haces Mikey?- preguntaba Rafael al tiempo en el que se sentaba junto a él.

-Nada- contestó sin ánimos el infante.

-¿Y eso?- Donatello soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber dónde estaba su familiar.

-No tengo ganas. Estoy muy cansado.

-Suenas molesto- comentó el pequeño Leo, juntándose a sus hermanos -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Sólo no quiero moverme...el resto de mi vida.

-¿Es porque te hice entrenar hasta el cansancio?- Mikey sólo apartó la mirada y se escondió en una almohada. -Créeme, es por tu bien. Tal vez no es lo que esperabas, pero es necesario.

-Mikey, yo sé que es aburrido, pero es mejor que estar completamente indefenso, ¿no crees?- Donnie intentó animar a su hermano.

-Ellos tienen razón, chaparro- Rafa acarició la cabeza de Miguel -Sería malo que un extraño te llevara a la superficie.

-Pero no es divertido tener que hacer las cosas muchas veces- se quejaba el de naranja pegando su carita al cojín -No me gusta contar para trabajar. De milagro sé contar hasta ocho, y Leonardo dice números que no conozco. Me enoja que Leo diga una y otra vez "Splinter dice...", "Splinter dijo..."- _"Te apoyo" _pensó el de rojo -y hacer ece, ejec, ecer- lo interrumpió Don.-¿Ejercicio?- Mikey asintió. -Sí, eso. NO me gusta, es muy cansado.

-Mmmm... Ya entiendo- contestó Leo.

-Si fuera un juego sería mejor. Así sí me gustaría. Los juegos me gustan. Prefiero jugar que entrenar- se quejó nuevamente.

-¿Y si lo hiciéramos un juego?- sugirió el más listo.

-¿A qué te refieres ahora?- preguntó Rafa.

-Sí. Por ejemplo: quien haga más sentadillas en un minuto se gana el postre del más lento, o deside que ver hoy en la tele que trajo Splinter, o algo así. ¿Qué te parece, Mikey? ¿Te agrada la idea?- los niños miraron al más pequeño con una amable sonrisa en sus caritas.

-Sería un poco más divertido... aunque aún así preferiría los juegos que trajo Splinter para la tele- el aludido abrazó más fuerte la almohada, escondiendo su rostro en ella.

Podemos ía como...una misión- continuó el más listo

-¿Misión?- preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

-Si, misión. Imaginemos que... Splinter es un general del ejército, como en los videojuegos o en los programas de tele. Entonces su misión fue entrenar antes de que...de que los invasores llegaran, porque los invasores comen cerebros de cuerpos sin músculos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Invasores? ¿Son como los duendes que se esconden en el refrigerador?-el menor de los cuatro se alarmó al escuchar a su hermano, pues desde hace algún tiempo, creía que en el refrigerador se ocultaban duendecillos.

-Eh...-titubeó- Seguro Mikey. Bueno...¿Qué dices?- preguntó. Los otros dos niños miraron a su hermano menor ansiosos de escuchar la respuesta de este. El infante se mostraba pensativo, parecía que la idea no lo había convensido del todo.

-Creo que...- los otros tres reptiles lo veían con curiosidad-¡Es momento de entrenar para cumplir la misión de Splinter!- los tres se espantaron por la reacción de su hermanito, quién había gritado de la emoción, mientras corría al dojo con gran alegría.

-Por lo visto funcionó tu idea Donnie- dijo el pequeño ninja de rojo tomando al del antifaz morado por el hombro.

-O al menos hasta que descubra que no existen los duendes- contestó el mayor de los cuatro, a la vez que los tres niños miraban como su hermano menor de naranja los animaba a entrar al dojo para iniciar con la "importante misión de Splinter para salvar el mundo".

* * *

Y bueno...¿Les gustó? Se me ocurrió después de ver una imagen en una revista: La comida siempre entra por los ojos. Es más fácil que un niño coma un sandwich con lechuga, jitomate, cebolla, jamón y queso, a que coma todo por separado, pues el sandiwch es más antojable y bonito :3 Así que pensé "_Por qué no debería pasar lo mismo con otras actividades, como las tareas_" y fue cuando empecé a idear este _Oneshot_.

Regresando a el por qué hacer esto: Mikey es el único de los chicos al que aún no le he escrito nada xD Debo decirles a parte otras cosas:

1.- Tranquilos, finalmente tengo mi computadora, así que actualizaré más seguido.

2.- Para los pocos que leen "La luz del comienzo", la escribí en un proyecto de mi escuela, así que lo tengo con algunas correciones. Lo volveré a publicar, y tal vez elimine el actual ¬¬

3.- En ese asunto, si ya lo leyeron, habrá una explicación acerca de la apariencia de los chicos (recuerden mi imagen de perfil *w*)

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos ^^No olviden dejar Reviews =D


End file.
